Lies
by SuspianFeels
Summary: "You're too proud to say that you've made a mistake, you're a coward 'til the end." SUMMARY INSIDE. KYLO REN/OC. [THE FORCE AWAKENS SPOILERS}
1. Full Summary

**Name:** Lies

 **Summary:** ❝You're too proud to say that you've made a mistake, you're a coward 'til the end.❞

Lomana Shim was Ben Solo's first love and presumably his last. While the First Order rises, he abandons Lomana on Arcadia for her own safety. Unbeknownst to Ben, Lomana is falsely accused of helping the resistance and arrested. Then fate decides to step in, and the two star-crossed lovers are (almost) brought back together but it won't be for long.

 **Pairing:** Kylo Ren/Ben Solo/OC

 **Rating:** T – for mild bad language, abuse and moderate sex references – RATING MAY GO UP.

 **Genre:** Romance/Drama

 **Disclaimer:** I own nothing used, except for the idea for this story and my OCs. This story is purely for entertainment purposes only.

 **Story song:** Lies by Marina and the Diamonds.

 **Author's note:** Another fanfiction I will probably never finish but a girl can dream right? Anyway, I promise you the story will be better than the summary, trust me. All I'm going to say about this story is that it's going to be short - maybe around 10 chapters so it's going to move pretty fast. Anyways, hope you enjoy the story.

Lomana Shim is pronounced like "loe-man-ah" "sh-im".

Imogen Poots _**as**_ Lomana Shim

Ana Mulvoy Ten _**as**_ Leilah Shim

But without babbling on too long, on with the story.

* * *

Born to Die; Lana Del Rey

I Was Here; Beyoncé

Lies; Marina and the Diamonds

Nightcall; London Grammar

My Love; Sia

So Cold; Ben Cocks

If I Die Young; The Band Perry

Writing's on The Wall; Sofia Karlberg

Scream My Name; Tove Lo

Big Eyes; Lana Del Rey

Me and The Devil; Soap Selena Gomez

Tears of an Angel; RyanDan

Cold Favours; Kyla La Grange

The Heart Wants What it Wants; Selena Gomez

Say Something; A Great Big World

Don't Let Me Go; RAIGN

Let It All Go; RHODES & Birdy

Angels; The XX

My Demons; Starset

Saturn; Sleeping At Last

Staying; Koda

Only Teardrops; Emmelie de Forest

Stay; Rihanna

Rescue Me; Kerrie Roberts

Home; Daughter

* * *

"These violent delights have violent ends

And in their triumph die, like fire and powder,

Which, as they kiss, consume.

The sweetest honey

Is loathsome in his own deliciousness

And in the taste confounds the appetite.

Therefore love moderately. Long love doth so.

Too swift arrives as tardy as too slow."

\- William Shakespeare, Romeo and Juliet: Act 2, Scene 6.


	2. Chapter One

She awakes alone, with the space beside her cold and empty. Usually, she'd hear the sound of the shower going or something being cooked to tell her that he was awake but this time, all she heard was silence, only broken by the sound of the sea crashing onto the beach a few miles away. Sitting up, Lomana wrapped her blankets around her nude body, the sea breeze creeping in through the small gap in the windows making a small chill run up her spine.

Lomana and Ben arrived in Arcadia the day before, Ben telling her that they needed a break and go somewhere where they could be alone and relax. It was supposed to be a romantic getaway. But from what it looked like from Lomana's prospective was going to some distant place, have one night together then leaving without a note. As she sat up, Lomana's gaze fixed upon the ring upon her finger – the blue flower contrasting perfectly with her pale skin. It wasn't an engagement ring, it was a ring that proved she belonged to someone but wasn't ready to propose. It was a gift from Ben, of course, and it was one of her most treasured possessions and she always had it on her. If it wasn't on her finger, it was on a chain around her neck.

It wasn't until a few hours later of waiting for Ben to come, Lo finally decided to get up and try to find Ben. She washed before picking out a long and flowing red dress with black tights and red boots. Brushing through her long blonde curls, she tied it into one tight braid to keep it out of her face. She placed a necklace that had been a gift from her father around her neck before she left her room, determined to find Ben once and for all.

The place she was staying at was a holiday resort, of sorts; it specialized in young couples who needed to get away from everyday life for a while. It was a paradise – that was what everyone had called it. With the beach a few yards away from the pool, endless spa's and shops and the luxurious woods that surrounded it; it certainly lived up to the hype everyone was on about.

The first place Lo checked was the beach, which had quickly become their favourite place to be out of the whole resort. The beach seemed so peaceful and it really was heaven on earth. Lo didn't bother walking onto the beach, the sand would've gotten into her shoes and she could see the whole stretch of the beach from the viewing deck that was just outside the reception.

Once she saw that Ben wasn't on the beach, Lo tried in the spa's and shops but to no avail. She would've tried the woods but they had agreed to not venture into them alone, and Ben wasn't usually someone who broke agreements with Lo, even small ones like not going exploring alone.

That was their relationship; it was a series of compromises and agreements, a collection of the good mixed in with the bad. Ben was stubborn, Lo was level minded. She thought he was barking mad, he thought she was positively insane. She was dramatic, he was dynamic. He was troubled, she was carefree. He was impulsive, she was precise. He grew up on an army base, she grew up on a farm in the middle of nowhere. He was the son of Leia Organa and Han Solo, she was the daughter of two farmers – from two completely different worlds but they couldn't be more perfect for each other.

They met for the first time when Lo's parents had to make a delivery to the base, and Lo had practically begged her parents to let her go with them. She was growing tired of the same crop fields and playing hopscotch with her younger sister in the backyard or play hide and seek through the corn fields. After hours of begging, Lo's parents finally gave in and allowed her to go on the only condition that Lo would help out with the deliveries. Something Lo reluctantly agreed to do.

Lo first met Ben when she was nineteen, while he was twenty-five. And they despised each other the moment the other opened their mouth. She thought he was far too rude, while he thought she was far too perfect. It took them several years to have a normal conversation with one another without wanting to start a fight and once that was achieved; the pair slowly became closer – even though they both denied it at first.

It wasn't until Lo was twenty-one when Ben _**finally**_ asked her to go on a date with him – which she accepted on the one condition that she wouldn't fall in love with him. Something that was broken almost two months later. That was the only time their conditions were broken, and they'd been together ever since, despite their obvious age gap.

The pair had gone to Arcadia to get away from life for a while and to celebrate their three year anniversary. It was perfect until Lo woke up the next morning alone and with no sign of Ben anywhere, then everything slowly came crashing down around her. It wasn't in Ben's nature to abandon her without telling her where he was – it was more in his nature to take her places and not tell her where they were going.

Rolling her eyes to herself, Lo gave up on her personal search and practically marched towards the front desk. She forced her lips to turn into a smile once she arrived at the desk, her forearms resting upon it.

"Good morning, Miss Shim, how can we help you?" The attendant's smile only made Lo get angrier, her blood boiling more and more but she had to keep it contained within her until she got back to her room.

"D-do you know where Ben Solo is? I can't find him. He was with me last night, but I can't seem to find him this morning."

The attendant's eyebrows fused together in confusion. "Mr. Solo said he had to go away on business, and that he had told you before he had left. But he's paid for you to stay with us until he returns so you're welcome to stay."

Lo sighed, scratching the side of her head. "Right, yes, of course he did. Erhm, did he say when he would be coming back?" The attendant simply shook her head. Lo's arms dropped from the counter, her lips forming a grimace. "Thank you for your help," she didn't even wait for an answer before she turned away and made her way back towards her room.

Once she was back in her room, Lo kicked her shoes off and sulked in her bed for hours. She felt betrayed that the man she loved had just abandoned her for almost no apparent reason. For all she knew, he could be seeing someone else. It did fit his personality – to be cheating on her, at least. No matter how many times she told herself that he was faithful to her, a memory from long ago would surface and all the faith she had in him was starting to crumble and fall into a million tiny pieces – a million _**worthless**_ tiny pieces.

The sound of thundering knocks on her door brought her out of her thinking pattern but just as she stood up from her bed after placing her shoes back on, the door came off its hinges and revealed a large group of Stormtroopers with their guns all pointing directly at her. "Lomana Shim, you are under arrest for being an undercover spy and supplying secret information about The New Order to The Resistance. Anything you say can and will be used against you during your confinement."

* * *

 _ **Note**_

First chapter is done! Hope you guys all liked it! I did try to put in a bit of backstory into this chapter with Lo's and Ben's relationship and their past so it'll give you an insight into their past and how their relationship plays out while at the same time keep the story going.

See you in the next one.


	3. Chapter Two

It had been several hours since Lo had been arrested, and she was just as confused as she was when the Stormtroopers kicked down her door. She'd been stripped of everything valuable she had on her – her necklace, her ring, even a brooch she was wearing in her hair – everything had been taken away from her for being supposed "evidence" of her crimes she never commited.

Her hair was falling out of the tight braid and fell in clumps around her face but she didn't bother doing anything about it, she just felt numb. She just wished Ben could come in and help her, prove her innocence but something was telling her than he wasn't ever coming.

The handcuffs that kept her wrists together were starting to hurt and got in the way every time she wanted to move. She wanted to scream, cry and fight against her restraints but she'd already done enough of that to do anything with. Even with her screaming of her innocence, the Stormtroopers still didn't believe her and only made her restraints tighter. After everything that had happened, Lo was still determined to prove her innocence – no matter how hard that would end up being.

Sighing to herself, Lo closed her eyes and forced herself to think of something nice to distract her from what was unfolding around her. The memory was when she and Ben had gone to the almost medieval planet of Tegriri and spent the night dancing and drinking the night away when she was twenty-two, it was one of her favourite times she'd had with Ben.

She remembered her long flowing dress that was black and weighed so heavy from jewels and skirts, she almost couldn't walk properly, let alone dance but she did try. She loved the music, she felt like a weight had been lifted off her shoulders as she moved to the music, spinning around in endless circles until she had to lean onto Ben for support. She drank enough wine to make even the hardest and toughest knight want to pass out – even when she never did. She just got giddy, and wanted to keep on dancing until sunrise.

That night was the first time they made love, and they didn't regret anything, it felt natural, almost like they'd waited their whole lives for that moment they never even realized would happen. After that night, they were inseparable. They barely let the other out of their sights, perhaps out of fear it was all a dream and they'd wake up alone or perhaps they were just two – almost normal – young people in love and practically ended up with their clothes on the floor and in a bed together every night.

For the first few years of being together, everything was perfect. But one day, Lo quickly noticed that something had changed in Ben but she didn't know what it was or how to address it. She'd asked her parents but they just gave her the simple answer; "it's what happens with all relationships – first is the passion and you want to kiss them all the time then as time goes on, that passion goes away and you settle into more normal people. Your father and I went through that the first six months of us dating – you should feel lucky you and that Solo boy lasted that long".

"He has a name, mother. He's not just 'that Solo by' anymore, that's my boyfriend you're talking about, and his name is Ben." Lo rarely disagreed with her parents but she was overprotective of Ben in the same way she was with her younger sister; if anyone even tried to badmouth them, she'd go full on Wookie on them.

Lo's mother sighed, looking up at her eldest daughter as she worked on one of her infamous broths. She was taken aback by her daughter's defiance, something that clearly wasn't there while she was growing up and obviously came from Ben's influence. "I take you to help with the deliveries and look what happens – you become a rebel's child and a play-toy for the Devil. If you don't buck your ideas up, young lady, I'm grounding you for a year. You'll never see that boy again and you'll be forced to stay here and work. Do we have an understanding?"

It was Lo's time to sigh this time, nodding her head as she stepped down from the counter in the kitchen. "Yes, mother. I understand. I'll start arranging deliveries and orders."

After that argument with her mother, Lo became far more careful with how she acted and talked to everyone. But inside, she wanted to be that rebel's child her mother didn't want her to be; she seemed to be far freer than Lo ever would be.

Lo moved out of home several months after the first argument with her parents, moving into a small house with Ben and the pair settled happily into life together once more. The day she moved in was also the day he gave her the ring she always wore on her finger – something he'd made out of scrap metal from the base, just to make it clear that she was taken and belonged to him.

Lo was forcefully shaken awake by a Stormtrooper, instructing her to stand up and follow him. She wasn't even aware she had fallen asleep but she had no choice but to force herself to wake up and remain awake as she was escorted out of the craft that carried her to… wherever she is.

All Lo saw was black; everything was black. The only things that stood out were the white Stormtroopers and her in her red dress and blonde hair. She stuck out like a sore thumb and made it clear to everyone that she did not belong in that world; she belonged somewhere far, far away. Before Lo really had a chance to look around where she had been taken, she was shoved forcefully into a black cell and the door locked behind her. Only one thought came to her at that moment; where the hell was the resistance when you need them?

* * *

 _ **Note**_

I basically listened to 1989 by Taylor Swift the whole time I was writing this so you can blame her for all this fluffiness mixed in with really brutal stuff. Although with the Devil's play-toy, I did listen to this awesome song called Me and The Devil by Soap & Skin, it sums up almost the whole story so you should all check it out. But here's something to look forward to for next time; WE FINALLY SEE BEN YAY.

Until next time;

Lorna (SuspianFeels)


	4. Chapter Three

Lo was slipping in and out of sleep as she waited for someone to come, it was the only thing she could do – sleep and wait for something – _**anything**_ – to happen. She'd lost count of how many hours she had been in that room, laying on the cold floor with only her thoughts for company and her arms to keep her warm.

Moving to lay on her back, Lo stared up at the ceiling and started murmuring a few lines of a song her mother used to sing her if she had nightmares. It gave her some comfort, but not much.

"Baby, little baby

It's time to say goodbye.

Baby, little baby

I'll miss you, day and night.

Baby, my sweet baby

I'll write you, every day.

Baby, don't cry baby

I wish that I could stay." She started choking up as she sang the last note; just at the reminders of Ben started to fill her mind once more. She was about to sing another song but the sound of the door opening and heavy boots on the floor stopped her, quickly standing up, Lo felt the overwhelming sense of fear rush over her as she looked at the figure standing before her.

It wasn't Ben, but she wished it was.

In Ben's place stood a figure all in black with a black cloak and mask covering their face and head so Lo couldn't figure out who it was. The figure must have sensed her fear because he took a step towards her, a hand reaching out to her. "Don't be afraid, Lomana. I will not bring you harm."

Lo shook her head and moved away from him. "Don't you dare touch me, I demand to speak to whoever is in charge here and prove you have arrested the wrong damn person. I am _**not**_ part of the resistance, never have and never will be."

The door closed behind him, causing him to move closer towards Lo. "I am in charge here, and I can assure you that the mistake has been recognized and taken care of and you will be taken home as soon as possible." He paused before continuing. "My name is Kylo Ren, Lo-Lo – I mean, Lomana."

Lo's eyebrows fused together after Kylo had finished speaking, only one person and one person only called her Lo-Lo and that was Ben. _**No, that's just impossible. This can't be happening. Ben isn't part of the First Order, he's just not**_. Shaking her head to herself, Lo took a step towards him, her eyes starting to water as she looked at the man before her. She placed a hand over his chest, a tear making its way down her cheek. "Ben? Is that you?"

Under the mask, Ben's eyes were starting to water from tears that would never be shed. He placed a hand over Lo's while the other removed his mask, letting it drop to the floor with a loud clang. By this point, both of them were in floods of silent tears but didn't say a word to each other for a while. Neither of them knew what to say without hurting the other, but the damage had already been done, even without anything being said.

Lo took a step back, shaking her head as her tears continued to fall. There were so many things she wanted to say but she couldn't even speak without her words coming out as sobs. After a few moments of silence, the anger started rising within her over what had happened over the past few hours. "You left me, Ben!"

"I did it to protect you, Lo!" Ben shouted back at her, the space between them growing shorter and shorter as they glared at each other through tearful eyes.

"You didn't even say goodbye!" The room fell silent as Lo's words echoed around the room as she wiped away a tear and brought her shouting into more normal talking. "We had one night together, and then when I woke up afterwards, you were gone. No note, no goodbye kiss, no 'I love you'. Nothing."

"I know, and I'm sorry."

"Sorry isn't good enough. Not this time. I thought you loved me."

"But I do love you!"

"If you truly loved me, you would tell me what's going on. Did Snoke get to you? Is that what's happening?" Lo folded her arms over her chest, not bothering to wipe away the tears that clouded her vision. She was aware of the Stormtroopers that were outside the room and probably listening into everything they were saying but she didn't care, she needed to know what happened to the Ben she loved with all her heart and was dreaming of spending the rest of her life with.

Ben put his hands on Lo's elbows with the gentlest touch, like she was made of glass and was going to break at any moment. "I wish I could tell you, Lo-Lo. But I literally _**can't**_ , it's too dangerous. Look, how about I let you stay in my room until I can get you a ship home." He moved a hand to rest on her cheek, his eyes dark eyes locking with hers.

Lo sighed, moving towards him slightly. She was still unsure about what was going on with Ben, but she couldn't deny how she felt about him when he touched her like that. She hated to admit it but whenever he did that, she couldn't be mad at him – at least not for long. He always used to do that same notion whenever they were having an argument, then they weren't arguing for long. "I can't be mad at you when you do that, Ben. And fine, I'll stay. But only until you can get me a ship home, then I will be gone quicker than you can say 'death on a plate'."

Ben smiled as he moved an arm around Lo's shoulders while the other grabbed his helmet and placed it back on, the grip on Lo's shoulder getting slightly tighter but it didn't hurt – it was more a move to say 'she's mine, hands off'. Two Stormtroopers stormed in once that happened, guns at the ready to kill Lo or at least take her into a higher security cell. "Take Miss Shim to my chambers, she is not to be harmed in any shape or form. And make sure she has a change of clothes, she is of no harm to anyone."

* * *

 _ **Note**_

Man, this was painful to write with all my feels going all over the place and the fact that I had Promises by Nero on repeat while I wrote this; that is how to make me cry for hours on end. The song Lo sings is from Evil Dead, btw. I don't hold ownership of the song, but it's so sweet and perfect for Ben and Lo, I needed to put it into this fanfic. Here's a question for you guys; what should Ben and Lo's ship name be?

Until next time;

Lorna (SuspianFeels)


	5. Chapter Four

Lo sat on Ben's bed, cross-legged in his room with one of his warm shirts on as she stared at the floor; she hadn't moved in almost an hour. Her hair had been properly taken out of the braid and cascaded down her shoulders in neat curls, covering her face a little. Everything was still and quiet, just the way Lo liked it. She never really liked busy places – they always made her nervous, which was why she preferred the quiet and solitude of the countryside, that was home to her, even if it wasn't how Ben imagined his home to be. Just another one of their compromises.

But what were their compromises now? Ben had lied to her and abandoned her on Arcadia while he went with The First Order. She felt like an idiot for trusting him, for allowing him to manipulate her in the way he did – it made her sick just thinking about it.

There were times in her life when Lo started to doubt her life with Ben, whether or not it was worth leaving her entire family to live with Ben. Her family almost hated her for dating Ben, but Lo's love for Ben seemed to cloud her mind and ignore any and all warnings given to her about him. She'd left her whole life behind for him and look where that got her – heartbroken and alone more times than she cared to admit.

With the pair's relationship; it was all or nothing. One of Lo's closest friends told her that "one day, you'll end up killing each other" after just two days after she had been aware of their relationship. It was intense to say the least – both of them were alphas in their own private pack and that was almost toxic.

Ever since Lo started dating Ben, she became more and more like him – her temper would be short and set off by anything and everything around her, just like him. So when they would fight, it would get ugly very quickly. Sometimes, they hated each other and they'd go back to how they used to be when they first met but after a while, they'd get the passion they first felt when they got together and wouldn't leave each other alone for hours, repeating apologies to each other until they'd fall asleep in each other's arms.

Her train of thought was interrupted by the sound of the door opening and Ben walking in, removing his helmet as he did. Lo quickly got to her feet, giving him a gentle smile before slowly moving back down to sit on the floor.

After a short while, Ben sat down next to her and Lo rested her head on his shoulder. The pair sat in silence before Ben spoke up. "Wearing one of my shirts? You haven't done that in a while."

A small smile came onto Lo's lips as she brought her body closer to Ben's, allowing his arm to wrap around her body. "Well, I figured you deserved a surprise when you came back. Just like old times."

The pair fell silent after those short exchanges, just enjoying the idea of being together – no matter how hard they would fight; they would always come back to each other. They were perfect for each other in every way humanly possible; nobody could deny that – it was just a fact. Hate would spit out of each other's mouths, but they would still sleep together like they were lovers.

Eventually, the pair fell asleep together, their bodies as close as they could possibly be, never once releasing each other from their grasp. They'd always sleep like that, almost as if they were afraid the other would fade away at any moment's notice – even when that came true when Lo woke up in a strange place and her Ben was gone. They silently agreed to never leave each other's side again – if only it was that simple.

* * *

 _ **Note**_

Here's a slight warning for the next chapter; it will contain elements of abuse – so just wanted to give you guys a heads up before I drop the bomb on everyone. Song to listen to for the chapter – Teddy Bear by Melanie Martinez;

"Teddy bear, you were my teddy bear

You were comforting and quiet

How did love become so violent?

Teddy bear, you were my teddy bear

Everything was so sweet until you tried to kill me"

I'm sorry I didn't update in so long, I had writers block for ages and I've been trying to get this story finished so I don't have to leave you all hanging for ages. Sorry this is really short, I'm slowly easing myself back into writing this story so hopefully the next chapter will be a lot longer.

Until next time;

Lorna.


	6. Chapter Five

The honeymoon stage didn't last long for Ben and Lo, for when Lo woke up the next morning, she was alone once more. The only difference was this time, a note had been left for her – explaining that Ben had to work and he didn't want to wake her up but he'd see her once he got back. She was okay with that, as long as he told her that he'd be back instead of being abandoned and alone in Arcadia. By the time Ben came back, the idea of him leaving her alone never left her mind – it was driving her insane.

"I'm not going anywhere without you, Lo, you know that, right?" Ben murmured in her ear, a hand gently placed on her arm.

"You promised me you would _**never**_ read my mind," Lo almost spat out, shrugging off Ben's touch. She _**hated**_ it when Ben used his force powers to get things out of her; it made her feel weak and easily overpowered, something she hated to feel. Turning around, she quickly slapped him across the face, the sound of her hand against his cheek echoed around the room as the pair stared at each other.

Out of almost nowhere, Ben grabbed Lo's arms and held them in his iron grip, hard enough to leave marks before he moved this grip to her throat and gripped it so tightly, Lo couldn't even scream for help. He pushed her against the wall, knocking over several glasses and furniture as he did, leaving several marks on Lo's legs. Lo's eyes were filled with fear, worrying about what was going to happen. She was sure that this time, Ben was going to kill her and there was nobody there to stop him. She hadn't even been able to tell him about-

Her train of thought was cut off by the door opening, and a man's voice screaming – one Lo would later learn belonged to General Hux, Ben's second in command who also happened to be dating his sister, but of course Ben didn't know that. "Oh my god. Ren, let her go, you're going to kill her. You're killing her. LET HER GO, SHE'LL DIE IF YOU DON'T LET HER GO."

After struggling against three Stormtroopers, Ben finally released Lo from his grasp and while he was being taken into isolation to calm down, Lo was rushed into intensive care in a frantic attempt to save her life and make sure Ben hadn't killed her. Thankfully, it didn't take much to make sure Lo was okay, and she was told to stay in bed until further notice – although, she did sneak out of bed once to look at the damage Ben had caused.

Lo stared at her reflection in the mirror, her pale skin coated with dark purple bruises and open cuts, her neck and arms got the worst of it but her whole body looked and felt as if she'd been hit by a TIE fighter jet. A tear made its way down her cheek as she placed a hand over her mouth, only now realizing the true horror of what Ben had done to her – he almost killed her, and if Hux hadn't come in and got Ben off her, she really would be dead.

In isolation, Hux was trying to talk some sense into Ben, but it wasn't working as well as he had hoped. "I know it's none of my business to poke into your personal life with her but you need to know this; she's fine for now, but if you strangle her like that one more time, she will die. There will be nothing anyone can do to save her life, her throat will collapse and she'll essentially just stop breathing and if you can't get her throat back together and get her to breathe, she'll just slip away. I'm sorry but you needed to know, you got lucky this time; next time, you won't be so lucky."

"How is she?"

"She's recovering; she can't really speak, at least not for the moment, if she does, there'll be a danger she'll strain her vocal chords and well, she might lose the full ability so speak altogether. You're going to have to treat her like a piece of glass for the next few days. Or until we can arrange a craft to take her back to Arcadia, which I suggest happens immediately."

Ben nodded, taking everything in for a moment before answering. "Arrange a craft to take her back; I need to tell her something." Ben gave Hux one last nod before walking out of isolation to find Lo in intensive care, after pushing away some doctors, he finally got inside her room and shut the door behind him. "Lo, listen, I've arranged a craft to take you back to Arcadia, I'll see you there soon – wait for me on the beach and I'll see you there as soon as I can."

Lo's eyebrows fused together as she stared at Ben, sitting up in bed as her eyes narrowed. "I don't even know who you are anymore, Ben. Get out, and don't come back. I said GET OUT!"

Ben shook his head, refusing to move. "You don't mean that, Lo. I know these last few days have been hell, but I love you and I'm sorry I'm such a jerk to you all the time. Don't scream like that, the doctor's said it isn't good for you."

Lo rolled out of bed by that point, standing directly in front of Ben, showing no fear of another attack. "You know what, Ben? Fuck the doctor's and fuck you! You have a funny way of showing that love for me, _**Ben**_. You might as well just leave me in here to die, I'm dead to you. I know that now, I was always dead to you. God, I'm such an idiot... to just think that the son of the great Han Solo would even look at me, let alone _**love**_ a girl like me. So go on then, put that lightsaber through my chest, kill me. I know you want me dead; I'm just a distraction from your precious little plan of universe domination with the mask of your grandfather. KILL ME, YOU COWARD!"

Ben was slightly taken aback by Lo's words but didn't say another word has he walked out of the room, slamming the door behind him. "Get her out of here," he muttered to one Stormtrooper before he himself stormed off to the sanctuary of his room.

Once Lo was transported back to Arcadia, she waited on the beach every single day, waiting for Ben's return. As much as she hated him sometimes, she couldn't deny that she loved him and she would always love him, no matter what happened between them.

After three days of waiting for Ben's return, Lo stood on the beach, staring at the endless ocean before her, she felt someone tap on her shoulder. She turned around and immediately smiled and jumped into Ben's arms, almost squealing into his ear.

"I told you I would come back, Lo." Ben pressed a gentle kiss to Lo's cheek as he kept a tight grip on her body.

"Well, at least this time you actually meant it. Now, I believe we have some unfinished business we need to sort out."

The pair laughed as Ben moved his grip to hold Lo bridal style as they made their way back to their hotel room, slamming their door behind them.

* * *

 _ **Note**_

There may or may not be one chapter left of this fanfic – whoops. This is what happens when I've abandoned this story for so long and I want to get it done and off my laptop. The part about Hux dating Ben's sister, that's a little nod to another one of my stories, it's called Hypnotic and you guys should check it out if you like this.

I had I Gave You All by Mumford & Sons on repeat while I wrote this and it fits them so perfectly so you should all listen to it.

I'm trying to update this really quickly so it's all out of the way and I don't leave everyone hanging for another 6/7 months.

I'll post the epilogue soon, I promise.

Until next time;

Lorna.


	7. Epilogue

_**FOUR YEARS LATER…**_

Lomana's younger sister – Leilah – poured three mugs of hot broth for herself, and her two friends; Sukri and Katbrya.

"What happened next?" Sukri asked, her fingers wrapping around her mug.

"Come on, Leilah. Tell us. They met again on the beach like he promised then you left us there. Finish the story." Katbrya smiled, sitting up straighter in her chair with a grin on her face similar to a child awakening on their birthday.

Leilah sighed heavily, sitting down in her chair before taking a sip from her mug. "The sad thing is... My sister and Ben never did meet again on the beach in Arcadia like I had told you, nor did they ever meet after Lo decided to go back to Arcadia. Because Lo died in her sleep several days after she arrived back in Arcadia – someone had put poison in her food and by the time she noticed something was wrong, it was too late. She'd been given a lethal dose of a poison called Malus Domestica, enough to kill twelve men within hours. It basically turns your body against you; your immune system shuts down then one-by-one your organs slowly fail, and once it's entered your blood stream, there's nothing you can do to stop it. The body attacks the poison but it's attacking itself, your own body kills you inevitably. It kills you slowly and painfully, whoever did it is one twisted son of a bitch.

Ben arrived in Arcadia several hours after Lo died, and it killed him inside. She was the only one who truly understood him and she was gone. The real kicker is that he was going to ask her to marry him so he'd be able to leave the dark side behind him and start a new life with Lo, like they'd promised and try to get back what they had in the beginning. Then Lo was going to tell him that she was pregnant – she'd told me first but I promised not to say until she said she was sure. Just like his grandfather before him; the only ones they loved the most had been taken away from them."

"Do you know who killed her?" Sukri whispered, tears slowly and silently making their way down her dark cheeks.

"No... probably someone from The First Order who didn't want Ben to stray away from the dark side. They took away the only distraction he had; a girl he'd loved for years. They probably put it down as a suicide, but I know the truth. Lo wouldn't kill herself, she knew Ben was abusive to her but she knew there was still light inside of him. She just needed to wait for that light to come back, so she did."

Leilah stopped after that, the grip on her mug tightened as she fought back tears, every time she spoke about what happened to her sister, she'd cry and it was almost impossible to stop. Forcing back her tears, she forced herself to speak. "I was there at her funeral, Ben was too along with his sister Carmelle, but I remember Ben got out her necklace and placed it around her neck then got out her promise ring along with an engagement and wedding ring – if she was going into the ground, he wanted her to be his. Funny thing is, he wore his own wedding ring after that day, under his gloves of course, but still wore one.

I never saw him again after that, not that I'd really want to. Ben was Lo's boy, and being her baby sister – I didn't want to interfere with that. I saw Carmelle once, though, but that was about it. But I don't mind it too much, to be honest, I'd rather distance myself from everyone like that – reminds me too much of Lo, even when I miss her every damn day – it's just not fair what happened to her and I'll never forgive who did that to her; never as long as I live."

* * *

 _ **Note**_

So, this is the end of Lies – I'm honestly surprised I finished it since I've left it for way too long but I hope you guys liked it.

Fun fact; if you Google "Malus Domestica", you'll actually come up with apples – don't ask how I got there, but I just thought it sounded rather ominous so I decided to use it.

Hope to see you in another story;

Lorna.


End file.
